Blacksmith/Enhance
The Enhance Items is exactly what it says: improve or increase an item's quality and stats for higher stats and Dragon Tactics improvement. For more information about the items, go to Battle Equipment. Whenever you click on an item, you will see: *Its name, tier and rarity; *Its icon and color tile according to its rarity; *The respective stats; *How many shards to re-roll stats and item and both options; Inside the stats you can check how many Shards are needed to re-roll the stats and item, the price depends on tier and rarity, Tier 1 Common being the most cheapest and Tier 2 Legendary being the most costy. Down below is the exact price of eact tier and rarity: Re-rolling Re-rolling is the act of increasing the stats or changing the stats of an item in exchange of shards and a mild chance of succeeding. Essentially, it's one big gamble that can either succeed and grant the player a higher stat or turn for the worst and either result in the stat being replaced with something else or not increase the stat at all. There's two re-rolling options: Re-rolling Stat and Re-rolling Item. Re-Rolling Stat= In order to re-roll a stat, the player has to click the "Re-roll Stats Value" button which will pop up a menu listing the item's current stats. You can only re-roll one stat at the time as you are only allowed to select one (if there's more than one stat). After selecting a stat and clicking re-roll, the game will pop-up a confirmation window along with percentge of success. The percentage depends on both the stats, the tier and rarity of the item, the higher the stats, tier, and rarity, the lower the chance of success, the chance of success can get so low to the point of reaching 0%. If the attempt fails, it will says that the scroll failed to improve your item's stat and ask if you wish to retry, returning back to the chance of success screen. If it does succeed, the screen will show the old Attribute's Current flaming into the new one. The more you re-roll said stat, the lesser the chance however the shard cost doesn't increase so only the chances of succeeding decrease. |-|Re-Rolling item= Re-Rolling an item works vastly different from re-rolling a stat: While re-rolling a stat allows you to choose an Attribute, re-rolling an item means relying and trusting the game into giving you a good Attribute to replace the one/s it has. What re-rolling an item essentially is randomly replace the current Attribute with one of the item's Attributes without the player's choice, that is, let the game replace the current Attribute with another Attribute which can replace with either a better one or a worse one. No matter how much the player clicks and drags, you can't select what you want it to replace with, meaning that if you "select" Attribute x to replace the current Attribute, the game will replace with Attribute y, ignoring what the player tried to "select". Whenever the player re-rolls the item, it will flame the stat box and show the new Attribute and its stats. Because of the game's nature of being pay-to-win, it is NOT advised to re-roll an item as high, stronger Attributes have a lesser chance of being selected and it often results in giving you a bad, weaker Attribute.